Dustem Vieux Albums de Photos
by xx just another ankle biter xx
Summary: Molly tombe enceinte, et laisse Chase, parce qu'elle a peur. Story est mieux à l'intérieur!


**Salut mon cheries!(; Ceci est juste un one-shot , puisque je viens de recevoir Animal Parade il ya environ un mois ( Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'avoir , je sais ) , et est tombé en amour avec Chase encore plus que Tree of Tranquility ! J'ai eu l'inspiration pour cette quand je suis allé dans l'album photo et mon OC suis preggo, et je me suis dit : «Et si elle quitte et Chase doit finalement faire face à la prise de conscience qu'elle ne revienne pas ? Ouais, permet de faire ça! " Et donc ici si la manifestation de ce rêve , alors lisez -vous , peuples (:(:(:(;  
**

**Dusty Vieux Albums de Photos  
**

Elle était sortie de sa vie maintenant . Il ne savait pas si ou quand elle serait de retour .  
Il espérait qu'elle allait revenir . Pourquoi at-elle quitté , vous demandez-vous? Elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Sa femme s'était enfuie dans la nuit.

Maintenant, il était assis sur leur canapé et regarda à travers son album photo .  
Elle l'aimait au point de distraction. Il savait que , il a obtenu que , et maintenant qu'il convoitait cela. Elle avait disparu pendant une semaine.

Molly est venue sur l'île en tant que photographe , mais il a commencé l'agriculture ainsi . Si elle ne vous regarde pas avec les yeux, c'est grâce à son objectif.

Il rit , c'était sa fille bien!  
Il feuillette les pages de plus . Il y avait une photo de lui en regardant directement la caméra, dans la mine District Garmon . Maintenant, il n'avait jamais été là avant, il n'avait aucune raison d'y aller, et quand il a dit Molly après ils se sont mariés , elle l'entraîna là, et lui montra les mines , et la déesse et ses lutins .

Il tourna à nouveau. Il a été lui joue de la flûte dans sa maison, quand ils sortaient ensemble . Il sourit .  
Un autre était de lui en regardant un zèbre. Il n'avait pas fait le cirque comme un enfant ou un adulte , alors Molly lui a pris là aussi.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup d'endroits sur Castanet , et quand il était enfant , il était dans et hors de Foster et les foyers de groupe , et n'a jamais été un explorateur. Molly avait fait sa mission personnelle de l'emmener partout.

Leur photo de mariage était là aussi , avec lui souriant timidement tout en maintenant la taille de Molly, et Maya et Kathy étaient dans le fond, et Gill et Hayden, et Hamilton, Simon , Barbara, Selena et Luna et Candace . Ils se sont mariés en hiver 17 , de façon claire, pittoresque journée d'hiver.  
Il y avait une photo d'elle sur les stands lors des dernières années du Festival du nouveau , après avoir remporté le concours d'aubaine. Molly a fait le tour ramasser n'importe quoi . Il rit .

Il y avait une page avec trois photos sur elle. Lui regardant l'océan , lui caresser un bébé panda et lui allongé sur la plage par un feu de joie alors que le coucher du soleil. Tout sur l'île de Toucan . C'était la deuxième fois, ils allèrent tous deux , le premier étant leur lune de miel .  
Il n'avait jamais disparu avant elle. C'est ainsi qu'il a classé les choses . Avant elle. Il savait qu'elle n'avait certainement pas aller à ces endroits pour s'amuser , elle est allée à son travail, et d'autres personnes . Mais son travail était amusant, et donc, en substance , si c'était elle .

Il y avait une photo de lui tenant son proche au Nouvel An Festival de trop , et ses yeux brillaient à cause des lumières scintillantes , et son sourire éclairait son visage.  
Il y avait une photo d'elle et Selena par le port, valises à la main. Il avait pris celui-là. Les deux meilleurs amis se rendaient à la ville pendant deux jours et Chase et Luc sont allés voir au loin.

Il y avait une page appelée «serviteur» .  
C'était photos de Chase arrosage , être attaqué par ses poulets , traire sa première vache, et tenant un agneau et souriant. Il se tourna vers la page de fin. Il eut le souffle coupé .  
La dernière page était tous les deux être étreint à mort par Yolanda sur l'anniversaire de Chase. Molly avait organisé une fête surprise à l'auberge , et toute l'île était venu , même le magicien et sorcière . Il avait de la nourriture , et Selena a dansé , et tout le monde a chanté pour lui, et Molly et Colleen lui cuit un gâteau à trois niveaux . Il a eu tant de cadeaux et les mots de tendresse ce soir , il est allé dormir souriant.  
Tout comme il se leva, Molly a éclaté en arrière dans la porte , laissant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit d'été . Il resta bouche bée .

«Je ne pouvais pas le faire. " elle haletait .

"Impossible de faire quoi? " at-il dit .  
«Je ne pouvais pas le trouver en moi pour partir, alors je suis descendu du bateau et est resté avec Luna pendant un certain temps . Ensuite, j'ai sucé et suis allé à la clinique et ils m'ont donné un son ultra , et c'est une fille . Regardez! ", dit-elle , poussant quelque chose dans ses mains.

Il s'agissait d'une feuille de film noir et blanc avec une tête, dix doigts et dix orteils .  
«C'est notre bébé ... " il respirait .

Elle hocha la tête . " Je t'aime plus que la vie , et ce bébé est le symbole de notre amour. " murmura-t- elle le reprit . Il remarqua l'anneau bleu sur sa main gauche. " Vous avez pris votre bague de mariage avec vous ? " il eut le souffle coupé .

«Je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir partir, alors je l'ai pris , pour me rappeler de la façon dont tu es spécial pour moi. "  
Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'embrassa . " Molly, Je t'aime , et j'aime ma vie , j'aime cette ferme, et j'aime notre bébé. " Elle tapota le nez.  
" Bon, parce que nous allons tous vous suivre partout pour toujours, animaux compris! "**  
**

**~ juste un autre anklebiter~**


End file.
